Oser
by lost972
Summary: Ichigo reçoit la visite d'un amateur de dessert . Yaoi OOC renjixichigo


Série : Bleach  
Auteur : Lostin  
Titre : Oser  
Genre : général (yaoi) Lisible (personne ne s'est encore plains…) OOC (je suis pas le mangaka vv…)  
Couple : Ichigo Kurosaki et Abarai Renji

Disclaimer : Aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma possession.

Note : drabble pour Yun' sur le thème "fraise chantilly".

Dans la chambre d'Ichigo, il y'a une règle à laquelle nul ne déroge. Les habitués ne le sont jamais à leur première venue. L'hôte du jour, le lieutenant Abarai Renji s'y confirme.

― Mais Kurosaki, c'est ta responsabilité !

Assis contre le placard, Renji pointa son doigt vers le propriétaire de la pièce. Tandis qu'Ichigo restait le moins calmement possible sur son lit.

― Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir avec ça ?

Devant le manque de volonté de son vis-à-vis, Renji retourne le doigt vers lui, sûr de sa nouvelle approche.

― Je suis ton invité !

― Montre moi, le carton d'invitation.

Ces mots sortirent de la bouche d'Ichigo de façon instantanée. Le geste joignant la parole, il tend la main vers l' "invité" pour appuyer sa demande. Le visage sérieux de Kurosaki dépitât le jeune lieutenant. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le faire abandonner.

― C'est de ta faute !

―C'est ma faute, maintenant ?

Un ton d'incompréhension qui répondait à un ton de reproche. De même les expressions faciales changèrent. De la détermination qui s'opposa à un certain énervement.

― Mais c'est bien toi qui vantait les cent milles saveurs nouvelles des desserts de ton monde ?

Ichigo ne pouvait pas dénier les dires de son camarade. Il se laissa tomber en arrière.

― C'est qui qui m'a énoncé milles et un noms évoquant les bienfaits du sucre sur nos papilles. Je me demande qui peut bien être ce fanfaron!

Ichigo pris son oreiller pour se recouvrir le visage et les oreilles. Alerte des faits et gestes du rouquin, levice-capitaine se déplace jusqu'au lit.

― Je vais te passer les détails pour arriver au clou de son spectacle ! "La mine de rubis " disait-il !

Renji s'était levé pour pouvoir re-mimer la scène avec les gestes les moins subtiles qu'il pouvait faire.

― "Malgré le froid de la fouille, une fois la précieuse dénichée, vous pourrez goûter à la chaleureuse passion qu'exprime votre découverte !" affirmait-il. On peut dire que celui là savait ce qu'était que l'effet d'annonce. On était tous à son écoute. Mais le meilleur n'était pas là ! Tu sais ce que ç'était ?

― Noooon…

Il faut noter que la voix d'Ichigo manquait de tout entrain. N'étant plus que le son d'une goutte dans le Niagara. Saisie d'un trop (peu) plein d'émotion par la participation du Shinigami intérimaire, Renji pris son assise sur le lit.

― Bin je vais te le dire !

― Je ne veux pas savoir…

― Je l'avais bien compris. Donc le meilleur c'est la description de la "mine d'émeraude" il avait l'air si convaincu. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour être fidèle à ses dires. "Imaginez ! Imaginez avec moi ! Perdus sur une terre glacé à la framboise ! Dans une neige en crème sucrée nuageuse, des quarts de ce fruit de tant de labeur. A chaque pelleté sucrée, vous espérez trouver cette part de rêve qui n'attend que vous. Et là, bingo ! Votre outil trouve enfin la source de toutes les saveurs de satisfaction. La fraise, une texture douce et juteuse, une couleur rouge sang sur la peau et rouge saignée de blanc à l'intérieur et le tout dans un dessert à la française rien que pour vous !" qu'il acclamait avec passion. Ça te rappelle sûrement quelque chose ?

Renji affichait un grand sourire. Ichigo pu admirer ce visage car il souleva l'oreiller un court instant. Une parole et il remit cet élément déco-utile sur lui.

― Non!

― Tu es de mauvaise foi ! Je ne te demande pas grand-chose !

La voix du vice-capitaine se fit plus implorante. Son visage appliquait lui aussi sa propre méthode d'influence : la tête du petit cocker abandonné un jour de pluie. Le rouquin n'en voyait rien mais le devinait facilement.

― Allez ! Je veux juste goûter la "mine d'émeraude" !

― Okay !

― Quoi ?

Ichigo balança l'oreiller à la face de Renji. Puis il se leva prenant la marche à suivre pour quitter la chambre.

― Okay, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

― YAAAAAAY !

― Mais du calme!

Un Renji tout heureux face à un Ichigo qui veut le silence. D'après vous qui est le plus bruyant ?

― Je reviens alors silence.

― Oui oui.

Donc le rouquin quitta la pièce avec une mine rustre comme à son habitude. Tandis que le vice-capitaine, pour garder son calme, procéda à une séance "d'ouverture de chakkra" sur le lit d'Ichigo.

Donc cinq minutes plus tard, Ichigo revint, toujours avec la même expression au visage, deux bols (les cuillères sont déjà plantés dans la glace) dans une main et la bombe de chantilly dans l'autre. Renji voulu tout de suite sauter sur le dessert mais il refrénât son impulsion en voyant le regard meurtrier du rouquin. Il pris juste l'initiative de quitter le lit pour s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau.  
― Tiens.

Ichigo lui tendit un bol plein de glace. Renji saisi l'objet tandis que l'autre secouait la bombe. Ejecta le bouchon et recouvrit toute la surface glacée. Le vice-capitaine fixait la mixture s'étendre avant de voir le serveur s'asseoir sur le lit.

― Alors c'est ça de la crème chantilly.  
― Et oui.  
― Passe la moi, je vais en ajouter plus.

― Si tu veux.

Ichigo s'exécuta. La bombe passa d'une main à l'autre en un saut élégant, un triple axel suivi d'un flip. Renji aussi s'exécuta. La couche de crème devint un chapiteau éphémère. Mais durant cet enneigement supplémentaire Renji se souvint d'une chose et fixa de nouveau Ichigo.

―Attends Attends il manque un truc !

― Désolé on avait plus de fraises. Tu sais, la fraise n'est pas loin d'être un produit de luxe donc on en achète rarement. Et quand c'est le cas, on profite au mieux. Ce qui n'est pas un gage de durée. En plus tu arrives à l'improviste. Et même si tu avais prévenu de ta venue, tu n'aurais pas pensé à préciser l'exacte raison de la visite.

Durant tout le monologue, le visage de Renji exprimait de plus en plus la fatalité de la réalité. Enfin, jusqu'à il se rende compte de ce qu'il regardait et de ce qu'il tenait en main.

― Tu m'excuses ?

― Y'a pas de quoi s'excuser. Surtout quand y'a une fraise de disponible.

― Hein ?

― YORUICHI-SENSEI TOUTE NUE !

― QUOI ?

Renji pointait la porte. Sous le coup du double combo, le visage d'Ichigo se perdait dans le ridicule. Alerte mais d'un temps de retard, il dirigeait son regard vers la porte mais ferma les yeux lorsque toute l'information fut traitée par son cerveau.

Le vice-capitaine profita pour sauter sur Ichigo, Lui enfourner dans la bouche, ouverte par le "quoi ?", la bombe et ouvrir le feu. Le rouquin ne put que se laisser tomber en arrière pour ne pas s'étouffer, se retrouvant la bouche et la zone proche couverte de chantilly.

― Mais !

― Itadikimasu

Renji profita de la panique pour saisir à deux mains le visage de sa victime et lui appliquer un french kiss de haut niveau. Usant sa langue avec dextérité, le vice-capitaine poursuivi toute trace de chantilly en ce lieu chaud et humide. Il ne négligea point le combat entre les deux langues, ce qui fit de lui un expert encore inconnu de ce type de baiser.

Il ne lâcha qu'une fois repu et fatigué de se battre avec le rouquin. Il se retrouva rejeté, debout au milieu de la pièce, essoufflé comme son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier, enfin libre, s'essuya les lèvres en un geste rapide, le regard en furie.

― NON MAIS SA VA PAS, TOI !

― Du calme, un peu de retenue quand même.

―Je VAIS PAS ME RETENIR DE T'ECLATER LA FACE !

Ichigo s'était levé et serrait les points dans un tremblement exprimant toute la force qu'il retenait jusqu'à maintenant. Ses yeux n'étaient que pure flamme. Renji, au premier rang, était très bien conscient de ce qu'il l'attendait.

― C'est pas tout ça mais bon je suis attendu.

― Toi ! Reste là !

Ichigo se lance sur son adversaire le poing levé. Mais Renji n'attend pas de recevoir le coup et s'échappe pour se retrouver sur le lit, la fenêtre grande ouverte.

― Merci pour le dessert, j'en reprendrais à ma prochaine visite.

Et il disparut en riant au travers de l'ouverture. Ichigo ne pu que le regarder partir joyeusement.

― Mais qu'est ce qu'il ont tous avec cette tich'manie de sauter par la fenêtre !

Fin.


End file.
